Indescribable Passion
So quiet here in the downtown, for it´s almost twelve o´clock at night In the dark street, only one light comes from the window of our apartment It´s Grand Pangolin Arms, where only two mammals are currently awake They´re none other than me, Nick Hopps and Judy Hopps, my true love Me and my wife aren´t too tired at the moment, in no hurry to go to bed We´re only in our underwear and snuggling each other while feeling very relaxed Just sitting on the couch watching TV, which is showing Gazelle´s romantic music videos You look at me and mention that you think of me every time you hear any of those songs I love those songs too, real music to my ear with their lyrics of love and bravery They speak of things that I value so much in you, my dear Judy You have the adorableness of a bunny, but also the beauty and grace of a swan Such a kind and brave soul is more than deserving to be the center of my affection It´s easy to see why I was infatuated by your charm and sense of humor You´ve got everything I respect the most in a partner, both as a lover and a fellow officer I´m not seen as a sly fox anymore, for I´m now tolerated by your kind in Bunnyburrow Stu and Bonnie respect and care about me too as their son in law As the new Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, we´re a couple so loyal and unstoppable It feels wonderful to be a part of that family, considering how much of a darling you are You look at me, smiling at me in a manner that makes my heart melt Whenever you embrace me, it feels like you´re capturing my heart and freeing my spirit You lie down in my arms, with your eyes closed and in the mood for some romantic cuddling I love how for a bunny, you´re still so light despite being very strong This romantic chemistry between us has brought out the best of us during every date It has shown in every single ball, movie night, moonlight swim and romantic dinner we´ve been at At the moment, you´re such a gorgeous sight in your bra and briefs, both red as a rose Not to mention your wide hips, long ears, fluffy tail, tiny belly button and kissable pink nose As the romantic music keeps playing, your sleepy gaze turns more sultry and inviting I can see how you´d love to have something more than just a hug You place your doe arms around my chest while I stroke your ears Neither of us wants to let go during moments this precious I feel your ringed paw petting my cheek while seeing your nose twitching cutely While I´m being kissed by my bunny wife, my heart is pounding and my tail wags merrily After kissing me, you look at me seductively while laying down your back I pin you down like my prey as I kiss your lovely neck Even though I´ve turned the TV off, our tender moment keeps going on With Judy in my arms, we´re cherishing the greatest blessing life has given There comes a time every mammal finds his or her true love for life When I found that in you, I became as happy as any mammal can be Safely in my arms, I´m holding the loveliest woman in the world I´ve known that we´re meant to be even before we got married We can see how our sacrifices and courage have been rewarded by the way we are now Nothing is more important to me in my life than the happiness of my doe You get to feel all of my warmth with my paws around your voluptuous figure Our hearts keep beating loudly even when the night is late My affections for you will stay strong forever, bun bun We can´t hold back this indescribable passion. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots